Penguins
The Penguins are the single faction in the World Tour Event Kit. They will be more widely available some time in 2020. This faction had no official flavor text when it first came out, because the World Tour Event Kit had no rulebook. (Add a short summary of the faction's main mechanics) Other factions from the same set: ''(none). '''Cards' OF ALL THE CARDS (Add info on the number of minions and actions, and the total minion base power) Among their actions, there are: * ? play-on-minion actions, * ? play-on-base actions, * ? standard actions (? that affects one or more minions, in bold), * ? actions that directly increase a minion's power. Minions To be ordered in descending rank ?x Command Penguin - power 4 - Play a minion off the top of your deck as an extra minion. FAQ ?x Dancing Penguin - power 4 - Special: When you play another minion, you may play this minion to the same base instead. Place the other minion on the bottom of its owner’s deck; it has no effect. FAQ ?x Disguise Penguin - power 3 - Talent: Place this minion on the bottom of your deck to play a minion off the top of your deck here as an extra minion. The Disguise Penguin ability can only be used once per turn. FAQ ?x Surfing Penguin - power 3 - You may move a minion from here to another base. FAQ ?x Snazzy Penguin - power 3 - Minion ability FAQ ?x Baby Penguin - power 2 - If this minion was played off the top of a deck, you may play an extra minion here of power 3 or less. FAQ ?x Regurgitating Penguin - power 2 - Minion ability FAQ Actions To be ordered alphabetically ?x Under the Ice - Reveal the top five cards of your deck. Play a random minion of them as an extra minion. Place the rest on the bottom of their owner’s deck in any order. FAQ ?x Action name - Action ability FAQ Titan 1x Emperor Penguin - Special: At the start of your turn you may play this titan at a base where you have three or more minions. Ongoing: Instead of your regular minion play, you may play a minion off the top of your deck here. Talent: Reveal a minion of power 3 or less from your hand or discard pile and shuffle it into your deck to place a +1 power counter on this card. FAQ ICON Bases * Ice Floe * The Colony Clarifications Here are the official clarifications as they appear in the World Tour Event Kit insert: (Add the official clarifications about this faction, if there are any) Mechanics FAQ Trivia * The artist is Francisco Rico Torres, who also designed the art of many other factions. * Within the World Tour series, this faction represents Antarctica. * A Roller and Dancing King are dancing with Dancing Penguin. * Two Geeks (namely the banned geek in Banned List and the one in Mulligan) are suspicious about Disguise Penguin. * A poster of Dagon can be seen in Disguise Penguin. * A Hammerhead is pursuing Surfing Penguin. * Penguins were one of the top 32 nominated factions for "The Smash Up: Oops, You Did It Again contest". They lost to Cowboys. In other languages = References = Category:Factions